Coming to terms
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Nick faces his feelings for Adalind...and good things happen.


For anyone else who missed seeing this sweet couple and adorable baby Kelly in the latest episode. Hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome.

To say he was distracted was an understatement. Yes, part of his mind was focused on what the heck was going on with Eve/Juliette. He was still trying to process it all. Finding out that Juliette was alive, not dead, but that she wasn't really Juliette anymore. That alone was enough to drive a person crazy. But, Nick's real preoccupation was with Adalind. It had been three days since they had kissed. The kiss wasn't even what he would call passionate; it was really more sweet than anything else, but wasn't stopping his mind from thinking about it pretty much every moment. Her lips were so soft, and he could smell her sweet-scented shampoo. If Trubel hadn't of arrived, he wondered what might have happened. He knew he had been close to pulling her back in for another kiss.

In truth, he had been denying, or really ignoring his growing feelings for Adalind. It all just seemed too complicated, but since she had kissed him, the cat was out of the bag. He kept thinking about what she had said. "If anything ever does, you know, get going, we should make sure it's about us." He understood where she was coming from. It would be easy for them to find physical comfort in each other given everything going on, but he knew it was really more than that for him. Despite their past, with every day, his affection for her was growing. Sure, the fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt, but it wasn't just that. She was no longer the Adalind of before. She was sweet and caring and funny…and yes, super hot. He was also pretty sure she had said that for his sake. Given she had initiated the kiss, he hoped she was already there in terms of interest. He couldn't decide if it made it worse or better that the ball seemed to be in his court.

The past few days since the kiss has been filled with increased tension. If they accidentally brushed up against each other in bed, a surge of longing went through him. Yesterday, when she was trying to get a box of pasta down from a tall cabinet, he walked up behind her to help. As he plucked it down for her she had backed up against him, then turned and looked up to thank him through her beautiful thick eyelashes. It was completely innocent, but he had practically needed a cold shower to recover. Then, just this morning, he was bouncing Kelly on his knee at the breakfast table a little too soon after he had eaten, which caused him to spit up a bit on his shirt. Adalind noticed right away and came to help clean him off. All she did was wipe something off his shirt with a rag, but in doing so she placed the other hand on his chest for support, and Nick's blood boiled at her touch. When her eyes met his and she said, "All better," it was all he could do not to capture her lips in a kiss. "What is wrong with me?" he thought to himself, but he knew the answer. He was smitten with Adalind, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, it didn't make it less true.

"You okay man?" Hank asked noticing his best friend had been distant their entire car ride to a scene they were heading to, which was a bit far from the station. He was usually much more talkative.

"Yeah, sorry," Nick responded. "Just a lot on my mind."

Hank could only imagine was his friend was going through right now. That seems to be putting it mildly.

"Want to talk about it?" Hank offered.

Nick felt a bit strange talking to Hank about Adalind given their history, but he knew that was water under the bridge, and he really did appreciate and need his friend's advice. So, he decided to take him up on the offer.

"Well," Nick started. "It's Adalind."

"Okay," Hank responded. "What about her?"

"Something kind of happened," Nick responded.

Hank looked over from driving and smiled. "Okay," he said again.

"Not what you are thinking," Nick said back laughing. "We just kissed, and it really wasn't even a big deal. It was…tame," he found the right word, "but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Sounds like you want to be more than friends, or coparents, or whatever you are," Hank responded.

"I guess," Nick said, "but it's all just so confusing…and complicated."

"Let me ask you something," Hank said. "Have you forgiven Adalind for the past? Cause it seems to me like you have."

Nick thought for a moment and answered honestly. "Yes," he said. "I realize now she was only acting under orders from the Captain at first and later because she was so desperate to find Diana. Having Kelly, I can't imagine if someone took him from me and what that might lead me to, so I don't blame her anymore."

"I think that's your answer then," said Hank. "It doesn't sound complicated to me. You've forgiven her, you have a child together, and if you are interested in each other, you deserve to explore that."

It sounded so simple coming from Hank.

"Thanks, man," Nick said. "Maybe you are right."

They both paused for a moment.

"Can I say something else that I just need to say out loud?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Hank responded.

"I think when I thought Juliette was dead I also felt this major level of guilt somehow when I let myself think about Adalind romantically. Like it was just too soon or something. But now, she's alive, well Eve is alive, and Juliette is just gone, not dead. Somehow that makes it feel better. Does that make any sense?"

"Absolutely," Hank said. "I can totally see that. Now it's simply that you and Juliette no longer have a relationship, not that she's dead. I can see why that would make it all seem easier somehow."

They pulled up to the scene they were investigating and it was time for business.

"Thanks again for listening," Nick said. "I feel a lot better. Still not quite sure what I'm going to do, but it felt good to get that off my chest."

"Anytime," Hank said, and the two then put on their detective hats to get to work.

Nick finally got home around 9 that evening, and he was exhausted. It had been a long day, but a case they had been able to put to rest pretty quickly, so that felt good. Trubel was sitting on the couch watching TV. They exchanged greetings as Nick rummaged around in the kitchen for a beer and something to eat. "Adalind left you a plate in the fridge," Trubel called over about the same time Nick spotted it. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and pulled it out to nuke. It was some kind of chicken and broccoli casserole, and it was delicious. He was just about finished when Adalind emerged from their room having just put Kelly down.

"Hey you," she said cheerfully walking toward him. "I see you found dinner," she said smiling.

"Sorry I'm so late," he said as he shoveled in the last few bites.

"No worries," she responded very used to him being late, but she was grateful he acknowledged it. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," he said appreciating her asking. "Just a long day."

Adalind busied herself clearing the kitchen while Nick joined Trubel to chat for a bit. Before they knew it, it was close to 11 and time to turn in.

Kelly was still sleeping peacefully when Nick and Adalind climbed into bed. Adalind lay facing Nick, and Nick on his back – as had become their pretty routine positions. "He went to sleep a little early tonight," Adalind noted. "I hope he doesn't get up at 4 a.m.," she joked smiling. Nick agreed as he clicked off the light for them to go to sleep.

"Good night," she whispered and he returned the sentiment.

Though exhausted, Nick lay awake and sleep didn't come. After about 20 minutes, he adjusted himself onto his side facing Adalind. She was breathing deeply and her eyes were closed, so he was pretty certain she was asleep. He studied her face. She really was beautiful, especially in the glow of the moonlight shining into the room. He thought to himself and remembered his conversation with Hank earlier. Could he really just let everything go, all his misgivings and worries, and let himself really try to make this work with her? Though his mind kept coming up with reasons it may not be a good idea, his heart sure felt differently.

She moved very slightly causing her hair to tumble into her face.

Nick gently reached over to brush it behind her ear, and not being able to help himself continued to gently stroke her soft silky hair. After a minute, Adalind leaned her face into his hand and whispered, "mmm, that feels good."

Nick smiled, "I thought you were asleep."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled back, "Then I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out," she joked. They both laughed softly, and Nick didn't stop what he was doing.

They just lie there for a few more minutes staring at each other.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself.

"I want to kiss you again," he admitted honestly.

"Then what are you waiting for," she responded.

Nick smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. She immediately brought her arm around him as they equally pulled each other closer. The kiss was gentle but much more passionate that the one they shared a few days ago. Nick kissed Adalind slowly and deeply, and she sighed as she felt him slip his tongue in her mouth. She was already jelly under his touch. She was eager to let Nick explore her and her explore him.

Her sigh fueled Nick further as she felt so good under his touch. He could not help but intensify the kiss a bit, so hungry for her. She was meeting him equally, clearly just as pleased with what was happening. He broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck to her collarbone and solicited another sigh that made his knees feel weak, and he was suddenly glad they were lying down. As he had now rolled gently on top of her, both of her hands wear clutching at his shirt. She let them trail low to the end of this t-shirt, then snaked her hands under his shirt and let her nails lightly scratch his back. Nick thought he might come undone right there. "You feel good," Adalind whispered in his ear as he continued to allow his mouth to explore her neck. Nick didn't even try to stifle the groan her words brought to light and captured her lips again in a passionate kiss.

The crazy thing was they had technically done this before, expect she looked like Juliette. Then, he had explored her body when Juliette had become her to restore his powers. It was all too much and too crazy to think about, but nonetheless, what was happening now felt new and exciting and was definitely a fresh start.

After about another 10 minutes of making out, Nick pulled back a moment to catch his breath and looked down at her. She smiled up at him. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he said quickly smiling back. "This feels…right," he added. She smiled widely. "I agree," she said back.

Nick looked at her another moment then said, "Do you want to slow down?" He wanted to make sure he understood and respected any boundaries she wanted to set.

"Do you?" she asked coyly.

"No," Nick said honestly laughing a bit.

"Me either," she said and reached up to pull his face back down to hers.

He resisted, "But what about Kelly and Trubel?" he asked.

"Kelly is a sound sleeper, and even if he did wake up, he's too little to know what's going on. Trubel is also a sound sleeper, and I think far enough away, but we'll just have to be quiet," Adalind added playfully.

"I can be quiet," Nick said smirking.

"Then shut up," Adalind said laughing again pulling him toward her. This time he let her, and as soon as their lips touch, the fireworks were back on.

The next hour was a bit of blur but needless to say clothes were shed and hands and mouths were everywhere. It was pure bliss. Nick pressed his forehead to Adalind's when he gently slipped inside her. "Oh Adalind," he quietly whispered in her ear as she moaned lowly and said, "Oh, God." By this point they were both so turned on and ready and they climaxed within moments virtually at the same time.

They both caught their breath as Nick gently rolled off Adalind and pulled her close. They looked at each other and both started laughing.

"That was great," Adalind offered first.

"Absolutely," Nick echoed.

"Can I ask you something?" Adalind said now a bit shyly.

"Sure," he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" she asked smiling and giggling a bit.

Nick laughed along with her. He was glad they could both acknowledge the humor and someone insanity of this situation.

"I'd say that's what it means. Is that okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Adalind replied.

"Good," he replied. They continued to kiss and cuddle for a bit longer when Adalind yawned. "Sleep," he said gently pulling her close. She kissed him one more time long and softly and did just that. She drifted off quickly tired and happy.

Nick lay awake a few more minutes staring at the woman he held in his arms. If someone would have told him a year ago they would be here, he would have said they were crazy. But here they were, and it felt amazing. He was glad he had finally crossed over the threshold of being worried things were too complicated or what others might think. He wanted to be with Adalind, and from now on, he would be. Nick fell asleep content.

As Adalind had feared, Kelly woke up super early, at 5 a.m. She released herself from Nick's grasp to quickly grab him before he woke Nick up. She pulled on a robe and sat on the chair in their room to nurse him hoping he would go back down quickly. She stared at the man sleeping in bed. She was happy, and felt so lucky. She had done some horrible things in her life and didn't deserve a man like Nick, but she was thrilled he had forgiven her and they were now officially in a relationship. Kelly ate and went right back to sleep as she was hoping. She put him back in his crib, then slipped her underwear and the t-shirt Nick had been wearing on before climbing back in bed. This time she lay facing away from Nick but scooted back against him to a spooning position. He immediately closed his arm around her and pulled her close. Adalind drifted back off to sleep.

The alarm went off at 7 about two hours later, and Nick moved quickly to turn it off before it woke up Kelly.

He turned back over and sleepily pulled Adalind back to him relishing in the events of the night before. He noticed she was dressed at least partially and figured she had already been up once with Kelly. He buried his nose in her hair then started kissing the side of her neck.

"Morning," she said sleepily as she turned her face toward him even more to allow him better access.

"Morning," he replied as he snaked his hand up her shirt. Adalind laughed. She loved this playful side of Nick and was so glad they had entered into this new and exciting phase of their relationship.

She now turned over to face him and reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face, causing him to close his eyes. Nick's only regret was he had waited so long to finally come to term with his feelings for Adalind. What had gone from an awkward and somewhat unnatural set up suddenly felt completely normal.

"Did Kelly wake up early?" he asked her.

"About 5," she responded, "but he went back down quickly."

"Good," Nick said now fully awake and running his hands up and down her body. "How much longer do you think he'll sleep," he asked playfully, his intent clear.

Adalind laughed, "Not long enough for what you have in mind," she said playfully. "Besides, you don't want to be late for work do you?"

"I could call in sick," he said kissing her neck.

Right when Adalind was about to give in, Kelly woke up with a cry.

"Sorry tiger," Adalind joked. "We'll have to continue this tonight."

"You can count on it," Nick said pulling into one more mind-blowing kiss before letting her go.

Not sure if this story is complete or a one shot; please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
